


The Problem with Dating a Professor Named Neville

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Twelve-year-old James is horrified to discover his mother’s boyfriend and his Herbology professor at Hogwarts are the same person.





	The Problem with Dating a Professor Named Neville

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for [](http://lyras.insanejournal.com/profile)[**lyras**](http://lyras.insanejournal.com/) for [](http://smutty-claus.insanejournal.com/profile)[**smutty_claus**](http://smutty-claus.insanejournal.com/) [2008](http://community.livejournal.com/smutty_claus/117240.html). Thanks goes to [](http://anise.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://anise.insanejournal.com/)**anise** for looking it over. The story is canon compliant including epilogue and ignores post-canon interviews.

Ginny slipped on a pair of gold earrings and turned her head from one side to the other, studying how they looked along with her upswept hair and the bronze-coloured dress she’d chosen to wear for the evening. Satisfied with her appearance, she tucked her compact and lipstick into her clutch and stood from the vanity, sliding her feet into the new pair of heels she’d bought.

Mum was due to arrive at any time to take James, Al, and Lily for the evening. Ginny checked her watch and frowned. She ought to be here by now. Sighing, she left the bedroom and started downstairs.

“James? Al? Lily? Are you ready? Your Nan should be here any time!” she called as she descended the steps, one hand on the banister to maintain her balance. She didn’t wear heels often, retaining that part of her tomboyish childhood into her adult years.

She entered the lounge to find her three children already assembled, James slouched in the armchair, one leg dangling over the side. Al and Lily sat next to each other on the sofa, sorting through their collections of Chocolate Frog cards.

“What’s taking Nan so long?” he asked, swinging his leg.

“She’ll be here. Now sit up straight,” Ginny replied. The fireplace whooshed green flame the moment she finished the last sentence, depositing Molly Weasley onto the hearth.

“Sorry I’m late, dear,” Molly said, brushing soot from her robes. “George Firecalled for advice just as I was getting ready to leave because the baby wouldn’t stop crying. Fortunately, it only turned out to be a bit of gas, and he’ll be fine.” She looked at Ginny, eyes crinkling as she examined her dress and hair. “You never used to dress up like that for Harry,” she commented. “When are you going to bring your new man home for dinner? Your father and I would like to meet him.”

“I will, Mum, I will,” Ginny said, ushering Al and Lily to join their grandmother. “He hasn’t had dinner here with the kids yet, and I’d like to do that first, once I’ve had a chance to speak to James now that he’s home for the summer. You see…” She looked up, eyes wide as someone knocked at the front door.

“I’ll get it!” James shouted, leaping to his feet and exiting the room before Ginny could stop him.

She bit her lip and looked at Molly. “Well, he’s about to find out why I wanted to speak to him first.”

James re-entered the lounge a few minutes later, looking a bit paler than he had before. “You’re dating my Herbology professor!” he said, his eyes accusatory. “You never told us that! You just said his name was Neville!”

“We’ll talk later,” Ginny promised, shooing him toward the fireplace with the rest of his siblings. “Behave yourselves while I’m gone, and I’ll see you later tonight.”

Molly and the kids departed in a final flurry of farewells, and once the green flames died away Ginny allowed her shoulders to slump for a brief second before turning to face Neville, who stood in the doorway.

“James seemed a bit surprised to see me,” Neville said as he stepped forward, hands dropping to her waist. Ginny tipped her face to him so he could brush his lips over hers in greeting. “Is there a problem I should know about?”

“I’ll explain at the restaurant,” she replied. “Whether or not it’s going to be a problem remains to be seen.”

Once Ginny grabbed her wrap, she allowed Neville to lead her outside, where he Apparated both of them to Diagon Alley, across from Aethonan, the pricey new restaurant Ginny had heard about but not yet had a chance to visit. Raising three rambunctious children on a journalist’s salary tended to preclude things like fancy dining establishments. She looked up at Neville, startled, and tightened her wrap around her shoulders.

“You shouldn’t have,” she murmured.

“You said you wanted to go someday, so I made reservations,” he replied. “We could always get Indian takeaway instead and eat in the park.”

“Don’t you dare. I’ve heard so many wonderful things about it.” Ginny grinned up at him, slipping her hand into his and tugging him forward. “I’m not about to waste such a golden opportunity. You’re too good to me, Neville. You always have been.”

“You deserve good things, Ginny.” Even now, after nearly three months of dating Neville’s cheeks still turned pink whenever she complimented him.

Neville gave the maître d’ his name once they were inside, and they were quickly shown to a cosy table well away from the kitchen. Candlelight flickered from the chestnut-coloured linen tablecloths, reflecting off the ecru walls and the bas-relief sculpture of the winged horse from which the restaurant got its name.

“About James,” Ginny began, once their server had taken their orders and the first glasses of wine had been poured. “He took the divorce hardest of the three, probably because he’s the most like Harry in personality. I’ve dated since then, but this one’s become the most serious.” She sighed, wondering how to explain. “I think…James knew I was dating a wonderful man named Neville, someone who made me happy. The problem was that he didn’t cotton on until this evening that Neville the Beau and Professor Neville Longbottom from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were one and the same. He’s only now realised his mum is seeing his Herbology professor.”

“I see.” Neville sipped from his wineglass before setting it down and reaching across the table, his hand covering hers, thumb stroking the thin skin of her wrist. “I can understand how that could be problematic. I know we all thought professors led a monastic existence back when we were students; I highly doubt that attitude’s changed through the years. Is he afraid of what might happen if word gets out?” His face clouded, brows drawing together. “Are you?”

“Me? Never.” Ginny shook her head quickly, turning her hand palm upward to lace her fingers through his. “I haven’t been this happy in years. It still doesn’t mean I can’t worry about the children. I want them to be happy too.” She wanted them to be happy with her happiness, but such things couldn’t be forced. “You and James got on well enough this past year at school, didn’t you? Before we started seeing each other?”

“We did,” Neville replied, “but that was before he found out. Now I’m a rival attempting to usurp Harry’s place in his life. Impossible to do, I know that; but he’s twelve. He undoubtedly considers it a valid concern, and nothing I say will change that. You’re the one who’s going to have to let him know I have no intention of replacing Harry. Does he know? About us?”

Ginny nodded, twirling the stem of her wineglass between the fingers of her free hand. “Harry knows, and he’s fine with it. In fact, he’s thrilled. I should be cross with him for being so happy about it, if things weren’t going so well between us. I’m just glad he and I parted on friendly terms. Not everyone does.”

“Then maybe Harry should be the one to reassure him,” Neville suggested. “Between the two of you, James’ mind might be set more at ease. What about Albus? I’ll be teaching him this fall as well.”

Smiling fondly, Ginny drank a swallow of wine. “Al? He’s always been a considerate child. Quiet, introspective. Merlin knows where he gets it, since he certainly didn’t inherit those qualities from neither Harry nor myself. We used to joke that if he wasn’t so obviously Harry’s son in appearance we’d wonder whether or not he was a changeling. Al will be fine. He’s happy when his mum and dad are happy. Lily’s the same way, if not nearly as quiet.”

“Two out of three isn’t bad. James will come around eventually.” Neville smiled, fingers tightening around hers, letting go when their food arrived. Picking up his knife and fork, he added, “He may be in for a shock when he discovers I’ve no intention of treating him differently in class, even if I do happen to date his mother.”

Cutting into her salmon, Ginny replied, “That’s probably the best thing you can do for him, to be honest. You’re probably right, and I’m simply making mountains out of molehills.” Taking a bite, she stifled a blissful moan. “God, Neville, this is _fantastic_. You have to try some of this. It’s delicious.”

Neville dutifully sampled the forkful she held out to him. “You’re right, it’s good. Here, try some of the filet mignon. It’s perfect, practically melts in your mouth.”

Ginny accepted the morsel on the end of his fork, nodding agreement. “I see the restaurant’s reputation is well-earned. Pricey, but well-earned. However, I have a cake Mum made back at the house, and no one makes better cake than she does. Would you like to come back and have a piece? Of cake, that is.” She looked down at her plate, blushing furiously. Sex with Neville was still new, and the last thing she wanted was to sound coarse. “It’s spice cake, if that makes any difference.”

“How can I refuse such an offer? Of cake,” Neville replied, and Ginny was relieved to see she wasn’t the only one blushing. Clearing his throat, he lifted a hand for the cheque. “Cake and coffee sound brilliant.”

Ginny slipped an arm through Neville’s as they left the restaurant and made their way to the Apparition point to return to Ginny’s house. Pulling out a Muggle key, she unlocked the door before taking down the wards. She might be Harry Potter’s ex-wife, but even now there were still nutters out there who wouldn’t mind trying to use her to get to him. If she had learned anything from her time in the D.A. all those years ago, it was to cover all the bases as thoroughly as possible.

Hanging up her wrap, she started toward the kitchen, hesitating when Neville reached out, touching her arm before she could pass by him. Stopping, she looked down to where his fingers curled around her forearm before lifting her gaze to meet his, seeing the unspoken question there. Lifting her other hand to the nape of his neck, Ginny pulled him down to her; and before she could stop herself she was kissing him, hard.

It took a moment for her to realise he was kissing her back with equal fervour. Neville’s arms slid around her waist, his hands at the small of her back. Ginny moaned softly, her lips parting for his seeking tongue before beginning to hastily unfasten his outer robe.

“Ginny…”

She shook her head quickly, nipping at his lower lip. “Later,” she whispered, fingers moving down the front of his robe before he could speak further. “I want you now.”

The cake could wait.

~**~

Ginny emerged from Madam Malkin’s, glad _that_ was over for another year. James was sulky at having to stand still while being measured for new robes, Lily was sulky because her turn at measurement was still two years away, and Al was unusually excitable because most of the new items were for him. Ginny, who had never been that fond of shopping, was ready to go home and put up her feet.

Diagon Alley in August was full of people, mostly families who, like Ginny, were shopping for supplies for the upcoming school year. She ushered her family past an awestruck young witch and her equally awestruck Muggle parents, the three accompanied by one of the new Ministry-supplied guides. The guides were Hermione’s doing, based on her work with the Muggle Liaison office. She smiled when she overheard the girl say, “Oh, Mum, can I have an owl? Can I, please?”

“I wish I could have an owl,” Lily muttered as they passed, kicking at a pebble.

“You can have one when you start school,” Ginny answered briskly, steering her brood down the cobbled street. “However, you _can_ have ice cream. We’re supposed to meet your father at Florean Fortescue’s.”

Harry was already seated at one of the outdoor tables when they arrived, a dish of raspberry swirl in front of him. Ginny guessed he hadn’t been waiting long, as the ice cream only had a couple of bites taken from it and the scoops hadn’t begun melting in earnest yet.

Giving him a hug in greeting, Ginny pulled out her purse and counted out coins, handing them to each child so they could buy their own before sitting across the table from Harry, setting down her parcels with a relieved sigh.

“What, you’re not getting any?” Harry looked at her around a spoonful of ice cream. “The raspberry swirl’s really good. How’s the school shopping going?”

“I’ll steal a bite here and there from everyone else,” Ginny replied. “We just came from Madam Malkin’s to get the boys measured for their school robes. That was the last stop, besides here. You’ve been picking up table manners from Ron again, haven’t you?”

Harry grinned unrepentantly. “It drives Hermione nuts. I saw her earlier, with Rose and Hugo. Ron’s busy at the joke shop. I stopped in to chat with him before coming here. Susan says hello, by the way.”

James returned in time to hear the last, carefully carrying his dish of what appeared to be the most chocolate-laden offering Fortescue had on the menu. Making a face, he slouched into one of the chairs and dipped his spoon into his dish.

“Susan’s nice. She’s an Auror like Dad.” He scowled at his ice cream as though it had insulted him personally. “Did you know Mum is dating my Herbology professor? I’m never going to be able to face my friends again once they find out!”

Harry glanced over to Ginny, who lifted a shoulder. “He figured out Neville and Professor Longbottom is one and the same,” she said.

“Professors aren’t supposed to date!” James said, stabbing into his ice cream. “They’re supposed to…to teach, not date. They’re _especially_ not supposed to want to date your Mum!”

Al and Lily returned with their ice cream, listening in interest. “I think he’s very nice,” Albus said agreeably. “I like him.”

“Me too,” Lily said, kicking the legs of her chair. “He’s nicer than Blaise was.”

Harry’s eyebrows lifted. “Blaise? Blaise _Zabini_?”

“It was only for a month, maybe six weeks,” Ginny replied, colouring. “Rebound relationship, right? Doomed to fail from the start.”

Harry made a noncommittal noise in his throat and turned toward James. “Did you like Neville before he started dating your mother?” he asked.

“Well, yeah. He’s nice, like Al said,” James replied cautiously. “But…”

“But now that you know he’s with her you don’t like him any more?” Harry spooned up another bite of ice cream, green eyes still fixed on his eldest.

“I didn’t say that,” James said, slouching further in his seat. “It’s just…it’s weird, that’s all. My friends are going to find out, and they’re all going to laugh, and I’ll have to run away to…to Transylvania with Uncle Charlie or something.”

Harry licked the back of his spoon, without looking away from James. “You do realise Neville started dating your Mum before the end of last term, don’t you? He didn’t announce it in the middle of class, did he? He’s not going to announce it at the beginning of this term, either. I’ve known him since we were both eleven years old. Trust me, he’s not going to draw attention to you, or himself, over what amounts to his personal life. Now, if he decides to _marry_ your mother, we’ll talk. Until then, you’ve nothing to worry about.”  
  
“Harry!” Ginny glared at him, ignoring his chortles and the snickers from their children. “When did you get as bad as my brothers?”

“I was joking,” Harry replied before focusing again on James. “The thing is, if there’s one thing Neville is good at besides growing plants, it’s discretion. He’s not going to blab about his relationships to all and sundry.”

“And if your friends do find out?” Ginny added, putting in her two Knuts. “If they laugh, they’re not your friends, plain and simple. I plan to be with Neville for quite awhile, and once you’re out of school it’s going to matter even less than it does now.”

“I suppose,” James said grudgingly after several moments had passed and several bites of ice cream had been eaten. “Just…promise me you won’t snog in public during Hogsmeade weekends? I’d die, Mum.”

“No snogging,” Ginny replied, lips quirking. “I’d miss having you around.”

“Speaking of around…” Harry jerked his head toward the street. “I think I see Professor Longbottom now. I think we ought to invite him to join us. Hey, Neville!” he called, lifting one arm and waving to catch his attention. “Over here!”

James looked ready to bolt. “ _No snogging_!” he hissed as Neville started in their direction.

“Hello, Harry,” Neville said, his gaze going to Ginny, his round face brightening. Ginny felt her face brighten as well, smiling up at him. “School shopping?”

“Just finished it,” Ginny answered, patting the empty chair next to her. “Sit down. We were just talking about you.”

Neville sat down, his fingers threading through Ginny’s, although he was astute enough not to kiss her cheek in greeting.

“No holding hands in public!” James moaned dramatically, and Neville lowered his and Ginny’s linked hands beneath the table, where no one on the street could see.

Harry looked back and forth between them, his smile slightly wistful. “I think that’s our cue to leave,” he said, pushing away his now-empty ice cream dish. “Come on, kids, time to go. What time do you need them home?”

“Mum wants us to come by for Sunday dinner, so try to have them at the Burrow by six. You and Susan are welcome to come too, you know. Mum says she wants to meet her.”

“I’ll ask her,” Harry replied, while James, Albus and Lily finished their ice cream, kissing Ginny’s cheek in farewell. She watched them go, Lily’s hand in Harry’s and talking animatedly, until they were out of sight.

“I think James will be all right,” she murmured, turning toward Neville and leaning forward to brush her mouth over his, “so long as there’s no public snogging during Hogsmeade weekends. He made me promise, never mind that he won’t be old enough to go until next year.”

“Then it’s just as well he won’t know I’ve already reserved a room at The Three Broomsticks for each of those weekends,” Neville said mildly, grinning when Ginny smacked his arm. “All right, I didn’t. I wouldn’t embarrass him like that.”

“Good thing, too. He’s the one who inherited my temper and Harry’s both!” Ginny retorted. Rubbing her foot along his, she propped her chin in her hand thoughtfully. “It does sound decadent, almost naughty. Very unprofessional.”

“It wouldn’t exactly set the right sort of example for my students,” Neville agreed gravely, despite the twinkle in his brown eyes. His foot slid over hers to her ankle. “The headmistress would disapprove. You know how she values propriety.”

“Propriety can go hang itself,” Ginny knew that twinkle all too well. It meant good things were imminent. “I think we ought to skip lunch and go directly home.”

Neville’s answering smile made her toes curl. “Funny, I was about to suggest the same thing.”

They left the ice cream parlour, Ginny Apparating both of them soon afterward directly into the house, pulling him into a heated kiss almost before the _pop_ of Apparition finished dissipating. Her hands tugged at Neville’s shirt, undoing the buttons as fast as her fingers could reach. She nipped at his bottom lip, finishing with the last button and slipping her hands beneath the cloth to glide along the muscles of his chest.

“I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” Ginny whispered against his lips. “Want you so much…”

“Ginny…” Neville’s voice was low, full of heat as he crushed Ginny to him, ravaging her mouth with his. His hands moved to the small of her back, pulling the hem of her blouse free from her skirt. Ginny made a small sound as he broke the kiss just long enough to pull it over her head, dropping it onto the floor before drawing her back to him. His lips moved along her throat as he fumbled with the clasp of her bra, but it was only a matter of moments before it joined the blouse on the floor. “Merlin, Ginny, you’re beautiful,” he breathed against her skin. “So beautiful.”

Ginny tugged at his trousers, growling her frustration when his belt caught in one of the loops. Neville’s shirt had joined hers on the floor, and she couldn’t quite recall when that had happened. Possibly he’d shrugged it off while kissing her. She wasn’t about to complain. Her tongue licked along his collarbone, hips grinding against his as his belt finally pulled free. Dropping it onto the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing, she swiftly unfastened his trousers and pushed them past his hips.

“Neville,” she husked as his hands left her back to cup her breasts, thumbs stroking across her nipples. They hardened almost immediately beneath the caress, and she made a small sound in her throat. She wrapped one arm around his neck, clutching his shoulder as his lips seared her flesh, tongue sliding along one of the cords of her throat. She was so aroused her knees trembled in their attempt to keep her upright. Turning her head, she captured his lips with hers again, moaning in bliss at his taste, feeling his hands unhook the catch of her skirt and tug it over her hips to puddle on the floor.

His palms moved over her bare stomach to her hips, the touch warm as his fingers slid beneath her knickers, lowering them. Ginny parroted the action, doing the same with Neville’s boxers. They paused long enough to kick off their shoes, and then they were fully nude; and Neville’s mouth was upon hers again, hands still at her hips as they moved backward until Ginny felt the bite of the kitchen table against her back.

It should have hurt more than it did, but she was distracted by the feel of Neville’s fingers caressing her hip, dragging along her belly before dipping down lower to slip between her thighs. He growled low in his throat when they encountered slick wetness, finding her centre and massaging it firmly, his mouth capturing every one of Ginny’s moans.

“Need you,” Ginny panted, tearing her lips from his as her body roared toward climax. He was barely touching her now, his fingertips brushing over her in a light, feathery touch, his expression one of mindless concentration as he sought to push her over the edge. Ginny gladly encouraged him, grinding her hips shamelessly against his hand, her nails digging into his arms as she clung to him; and she came, trembling, her teeth nipping his shoulder as she shuddered through the waves of pleasure.

Neville whispered her name, over and over, the heat of his body enflaming her further. Reaching between them, Ginny gripped him in her fist, stroking him with a sure touch, appreciating the way his body shivered suddenly against hers. He leaned into her, practically pushing her up onto the kitchen table, muscles bunching and gliding against her skin.

“Neville,” she murmured, tipping her head back slightly, meeting his burning gaze. “I want you inside me, love.”

His fingers slid through her folds, rubbing lightly against her clit; and Ginny shivered as another, smaller orgasm rippled through her. Smiling at her responsiveness, Neville grasped her hips, pulling her forward until she sat at the very edge of the table before sinking into her. Ginny’s legs wrapped around him, unable to prevent the tiny, incoherent sounds coming from her throat as he filled her. He began moving, slowly at first, then faster at her breathless urging until he was slamming hard and fast into her. Her arms slid around his waist, her mouth hot and open against Neville’s throat, her hips matching him stroke for stroke.

“Ginny…” Neville gasped as he thrust into her again and again, “Merlin…Ginny…”

Ginny held on to him, licking at his throat every so often when she could catch her breath long enough. He felt so good inside of her, stretching and filling every inch in a perfect fit. She moaned loudly, the sound filling the kitchen along with the slap of skin against skin as Neville continued thrusting forcefully into her. His fingers twisted in her hair, tugging her head back, crushing his mouth to hers. Distantly, she could hear the table scraping against the floor beneath the combined weight of their bodies.

The pleasure was nearly unbearable. Neville made her feel warm and safe, filling a void within that Harry had never been able to touch. She never felt alone when she was with him. He made her feel desirable again, wanted. He made her feel as though she was the centre of his world.

Leaning back on her elbows to brace herself on the table, she felt Neville’s hands on her hips, tugging her closer to the edge, changing the angle of his thrusts and making her moan pleasurably. His eyes had fallen shut, jaw tight, brows knitted in gorgeous concentration. Parting her lips, Ginny threw her head back as he plunged harder and deeper into her. The sensation was overwhelming and she came again, crying out and struggling to maintain her balance on the table. Neville groaned, shifting to lean over her, bracing both hands to either side as he continued thrusting. His breath fell in hot puffs against her neck and she turned her head, teeth closing around an earlobe and biting gently.

Neville shuddered and came, stiffening over her as he went into the first spasms of his release, hips jerking, surging into her uncontrollably as he emptied into her. Ginny’s arms went around him as he pulled out and slumped onto her, one hand going to his nape and stroking the sweat-dampened hair there. He lay quietly, breathing hard, head pillowed on her breasts.

“Damn,” he said at last, straightening and helping Ginny off the table, guiding her into one of the chairs. “Missed me, did you? No, stay there. I’ll get our clothes.”

“I always miss you,” Ginny answered, watching him pad into the next room on bare feet, admiring the view as he bent and began gathering various articles of clothing into his arms. “Besides, I rather enjoy making you lose control like that.”

He glanced up, the corner of his mouth curling up in an amused smile. “Would you rather I didn’t?” he teased. Sobering, he straightened, handing her blouse and skirt to her. “Do you think James will be all right? About us?”

“I think so,” she replied. “I already told you he made me promise no public kissing during Hogsmeade weekends, but other than that I think he’s fine with us being together again like before.

Neville looked at her before setting his clothing on top of the table, kneeling in front of her. “Maybe we ought to reserve a room at the Three Broomsticks,” he murmured, leaning forward to take one taut nipple into his mouth. “Might as well do it now before he comes up with an entire list of thou shalt nots.”

Giggling, Ginny slid her fingers into Neville’s hair, holding him to her breast. “Maybe we should.”

~**~

Ginny kissed James and Al good-bye and watched them board the Hogwarts Express. Lily clung to her hand, sulking because she couldn’t go also. She and Harry had talked again with James on the way to the train station, and Harry had just finished reassuring a visibly nervous Al right before he boarded. Once James seemed to accept the fact his mother and his Herbology professor were a couple he’d turned his attention toward teasing Albus in the days before the first of September, telling him he was going into Slytherin.

“Send Neville our love!” she called out, waving to James once his head appeared in one of the windows.

“You can’t send a professor love!” Her son’s nose wrinkled, but he waved back as the train began moving.

Still, as Ginny rejoined Harry to watch the Hogwarts Express depart, she knew somehow her message would be relayed.

* * *


End file.
